peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-16 ; Comments *Peel starts the programme with an emotional tribute to former BBC colleague Teddy Warrick, who passed away the previous night, describing him as a "lovely man" and "like a second dad to me." JP says anyone who enjoys his shows owes a debt of gratitude to Warrick: "For nearly 20 years in the 70s and 80s, Teddy was the man in the Radio One management who fought to keep these programs on the air and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his work." First record is dedicated to Warrick and his wife. *1986 Peelenium, after which Peel says he believes Half Man Half Biscuit are even better now, although others may disagree. Then plays 'I Can't Help Myself' by The Four Tops to follow up 'Levi Stubbs' Tears' and says he'd always planned to do this. Session *Pachinos, one and only session. Recorded 1999-10-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *King Oliver's Creole Jazz Band: Don't You Think I Love You (unknown) *Fantasmagroover: Bag Of Spanners (7”) Spangle *Anthony B: Red In A De Gideon (7”) How Yu Fi Sey Dat? *Low: Taking Down The Tree (LP: Christmas) Tugboat *Pachinos: Sweet (Peel Session) *Folk Devils: Hank Turns Blue (7") Ganges JP says this should have been included in the Peelenium for 1984. *33.3: Coalesce (LP: 33.3) Aesthetics *Ovahead: Fade To Black (LP: Aperfectviewofeverybodyelse) Do-Little *Aurlus Mabele: Zanbel (LP: Stop, Arrêtez!) Jimmy's Production *Guyana Punch Line: The Kids Are Pissed (LP: Maximum Smashism) Prank *Unconscious Collective: Liverpool Scene 1979 (7”) Pearls For Swine *Pachinos: This Much Times The Pain (Peel Session) *Laub: Flotsam (2xLP: Intuition) Kitty-Yo *Posh Band: Duke Of Cornwall's Reel (v/a LP: fRoots #14) Folk Roots Peelenium 1986 #Salt'N Pepa: Tramp (LP: Hot Cool Vicious) Champion #Half Man Half Biscuit: The Trumpton Riots (7”) Probe Plus #Billy Bragg: Levi Stubbs' Tears (7”) Go! Discs #Culture: Capture Rasta (LP: Culture In Culture) Music Track This differs from the listing on p.199 of Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. His version states: # Culture # Fall: 'Bournemouth Runner' # Billy Bragg # Half Man Half Biscuit :(JP: "Whenever Billy Bragg does Levi Stubbs' Tears, I always think to myself - I really ought to play a Four Tops record...and this time I've remembered...") *Four Tops: I Can't Help Myself (7”) Tamla Motown *Pimmon: Vovul II (7”) Static Caravan *Pachinos: Elvis In My Room' (Peel Session) *Third Eye Foundation: Are You Still A Cliché (With A Troubled Mind)? (12”: What Is It With You) Domino *Bo V: Græs-kar (C. Bloch Rmx) (v/a 2xLP: Demo Tracks #01) Tresor *Egg: While Growing My Hair (LP: Egg) Deram *Trans Am: Crystal Lite (Positive Mix) (LP: Who Do We Think You Are?) Spunk *Pachinos: B.O.M.B. (Peel Session) *Cocteau Twins: From The Flagstones (2xLP: BBC Sessions) Bella Union *Absolute Zero & Subphonics: The Code (Future Cut Rmx) (7x12": Armageddon) Renegade Hardware Files ;Name *a) 1999-12-16 #1 (Pachinos session, 1986 Peelenium).mp3 *b) 1999-12-16 #2 (1986 Peelenium).mp3 *c) jp161299.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:01:06 *b) 01:00:56 *c) 01:59:38 ;Other *a) Tape flip follows Half Man Half Biscuit during Peelenium 1986 *b) Reup of original share by Andrew T *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) currently unavailable *b) currently unavailable *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:One For Ken Category:Max-dat Tapes